


Colours Are Hard

by naminethewitch



Series: Intrulogical Week [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day 6: Teal, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, hope it works, intrulogicalweek2020, trying something new today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminethewitch/pseuds/naminethewitch
Summary: Remus needs help to decide on something and goes to Logan to get his opinion.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intrulogical Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Intrulogical Week 2020





	Colours Are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! The day I had the most trouble with probably. Finally settled on an idea and wanted to try something new, so this is dialogue only!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey Starlight, I need your opinion on something.”

“What is it, Cephy? I am a bit busy at the moment.”

“I’ll be quick, I just have a quick question and I’ll be out of your hair!”

“You are not in my hair, Remus, you’re standing right in front of me and besides you are way too big to fit on my head.”

“It’s an expression, Nerdy Wolverine. Aaaanyway back to my thing. I’m creating another creature on my side of the imagination to attack Roman’s and I need your opinion on what colour of blood I should use. I already narrowed it down; you just need to pick a favourite!”

“Remus, are you starting a war with your brother again? I thought we talked about this.”

“I know and I promised I’d stop so I did. Nah, as fun as surprise attacks are, Roman and I agreed on this one. See which one of us can come up with a better monster and battle it out! That’s why this needs to be perfect and you’re the side I trust the most!”

“Alright. I understand, I trust you as well. Continue.”

“Ok, so I haven’t given it a name yet, but I decided to stick with my favourite colours, y’know, green and black, for the outside but I wanted something different for the insides, red is sooo basic, like Roman, I thought of something brighter! So I narrowed it down to these three but can’t quite decide, so help me out, moonbeam!”

“I said I would, so show me, please.”

“Here, I’m partial to this one but don’t mind me.”

“… Remus, these are all the same colour.”

“What? No they’re not.”

“Yes, they are, I cannot see a difference. You had your fun, but I need to work now.”

“No, starlight! These are different, I swear! Look, this is turquoise, this is teal and that’s cobalt.”

“They’re just blue.”

“Different kinds of blue. Or blue-green.”

“…”

“You really can’t tell the difference, can you?”

“…no.”

“Aw, starlight, that’s hilarious.”

“Shut up.”

“I still want your opinion though.”

“How? I told you they look the same to me.”

“Don’t think about it too hard; just pick one that feel right to you.”

“Remus, you know I’m not good with these kinds of things.”

“Just do it, specs.”

“Alright, fine… This one.”

“Teal. Nice choice. Thanks, starlight, I’ll stop bothering you now.”

“You never bother me, Cephy. One question, though.”

“Shoot.”

“I do not have a gun or bow and arrow. How is this relevant?”

“Expression, dear.”

“Ah, right. I was wondering why you chose those colours in particular.”

“Easy, it’s ‘cause they’re the in-between of your blue and my green.”

“Oh. I see… Thank you, I suppose.”

“Aw, you’re blushing, how cute!”

“Please, get out now. I really need to get this done.”

“You’re embarrassed! So adorable!”

“Remus…”

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll go. Thanks again though. Love you, moonbeam!”

“Love you too, Cephy.”


End file.
